You and Your Annoying Questions
by hedge99
Summary: Gokudera is over at Tsuna's house doing math homework-much to his dismay Tsuna receives a visit from Kyoko and the unwilling Storm Guardian is left alone with the baseball idiot. Yamamoto decides to pester Gokudera with questions...T in case!
1. Chapter 1

"What would you do if someone told you that they loved you."

"Stop blabbering nonsense." He scowled, as he attempted to figure out the answer to 2 a. A look of annoyance consuming his face, an emotion he didn't bother to hide.

"Hm, but what would you do?" Another question came out of the baseball player's mouth.

"What I usually do." He bluntly replied, managing to scribble down an answer, staring intently at the numbers with blue-green eyes that were hidden behind the clear lenses of the glasses sitting on his nose.

"Which is?" The boy asked again, blinking chocolate brown eyes.

"Ignore them." He muttered in response.

"What if it was someone you knew? Someone close to you?" The black haired boy asked again, ignoring his friend's irritation.

"Shut up. Do your math." The boy ordered, silver hair falling into his eyes. He groaned and tied it back.

"Now, Gokudera that was rude." The baseball player lectured making a 'tsk tsk' sound.

"Pardon me, Baseball Idiot." The boy known as Gokudera Hayato growled. Returning back to his work, gosh he had come here to tutor the tenth, and he had to deal with that….thing. But of course Kyoko had to stop by and his 'boss' had rushed downstairs to greet the girl. Leaving him alone with the idiot and his pointless questions….

"What if they called you cute?" Yamamoto asked finding it amusing to see the delinquent in such a state.

"I would punch them in the face." Gokudera replied, brows knitted together as he wrote down one final answer, erasing it as he noticed a wrong calculation.

"Than what would you prefer them to call you?" Another question left the teen's mouth, amusement sparkling in his eyes.

"I don't think of this stuff. Do you really think, I sit in my desk worrying about if so and so thinks I'm…" He paused for a second. "'cute." He said using his fingers to make air quotations. He didn't even bother looking at the annoying boy.

"How about hot." He asked again, his voice sounding like nails on a chalkboard to the silver haired 'Storm.'

"Shut up. Are you asking out a girl or something?" Gokudera hissed, closing his math book and notes. Undoing his ponytail, letting his silver hair fall back into its usual place, he got up and stretched. Tucking his stuff into his bag, and zipping it up before slinging it on his shoulder.

"Gokudera." Yamamoto chimed.

"What the hell is it now? Baseball idiot." Gokudera snapped. Mumbling the last part under his breath. Well soon he would be free from the tormenting idiotic questions that were mumbled by the annoying bastard…Soon he would be free…. The storm guardian raised an eyebrow waiting for the stupid question to come flying out of the baseball bastard's mouth. Gosh he was like a five year old asking all those stupid question…..

"I love you."

Definitely not a question.


	2. If

"Yamamoto that's so sweet." Sarcasm was evident on the 'storm's' voice.

He crossed his arms. "Sorry, baseball idiot, April's fool's day-you missed it." Annoyance was dripping from Gokudera's voice.

"Gokudera." The tone coming from the usual humour filled boy was serious, dead serious.

Gokudera raised an eyebrow obviously not picking up on anything.

"I'm serious." Yamamoto's eyes weren't filled with the same well 'Yamamotoness' as usual. Crap he was serious. Yamamoto was serious, now how often did that happen….

Gokudera raised an eyebrow.

"To have a great attachment to and affection for, to have passionate desire, longing, and feelings for" He said.

Yamamoto stared back confused. The 'Essentials for Mathematics' textbook still spread out on the table in front of him, his dull pencil seeming to have taken permanent lodge in the 'dip' of the thick book, unfinished expressions visible on the actually readable parts of the corners of the lined paper sticking out from various places in the textbook.

Hayato Gokudera gave a sigh. Gosh this guy was slow. Well of course Yamamoto probably didn't understand any word over 4 letters.

"Tch, Idiot." He mumbled. "That's the definition for 'love.'" Gokudera blew a strand of silver hair that had strayed from the rest. "Know the meaning of your words before you say them. Baseball Idiot." He turned around and walked out of Tsuna's room.

Yamamoto sat there still-his mind failing him again as he couldn't think of anything witty to say. He hadn't really planned out the rest….In his mind, well had had imagined the situation resulting more of a punch in the face than a kiss or something. Well that's what was what had happened in all those movies he had watched before.

The Rain Guardian's mouth was in a perfect 'O', ready to spit out the words that never came. A moment passed and Yamamoto sighed.

"Well it is Gokudera. What can I expect?" He laughed. Getting up and closing his unfinished math homework. Loose papers falling in the process, the raven haired baseball ignored them as they fluttered to the ground.

"Hey Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked peeping his head in on Tsuna's conversation with Kyoko. Tsuna nervously turned around, his heart beating probably beating so fast at the moment-getting to talk with his dream girl and all.

"Did you see Gokudera?" Takeshi asked, trying to hide the eagerness in his voice.

"He just left." Tsuna replied.

_Just left, He can't be that far than…_

The baseball player sprinted out the door, right as the last syllable left Tsuna's mouth.

His sneakers thudded against the sidewalk as he ran out the front door, almost forgetting to close it. He spotted the silver haired boy ahead of him….

Gokudera had his hands in his pockets as he walked, taking a moment to kick a random stone that just happened to have been sitting on the sidewalk. Normally he would have stayed back and protected the tenth from any attack that might have happened. You know-there were tons of aliens that wanted perfectly good mafia bosses out there…. But Tsuna was with Kyoko and he had made it clear that they were not to 'bother' them as they talked about….stuff- most likely about school life or chocolate, remarkable things that Gokudera wasn't worthy of hearing.

The stupid statement kept replaying in Gokudera's head. Was the baseball idiot really serious? Like what the hell? What was with that thing….Gosh first of all he was pestering him with all those stupid questions-he was worse than the stupid cow. Than he just came out and said "I love you." Seriously what the hell? What attributes would the right man of the tenth have that would attract that type of scum? Yamamoto was supposed to be a normal…as normal as he got, teen. Normal teens were supposed to… well in Yamamoto's situation-he was supposed to go die in a hole. Gokudera would like that very much actually.

Though, he had always seen Yamamoto getting married to a baseball bat. He wouldn't put it past him.

Gokudera felt a hand on his shoulder and assumed it was one of those thugs. With his reputation it wasn't new for them to come looking for a fight….

Instinctively, he turned around and punched his attacker in the face.

"Ow!" The victim cried. Gokudera blinked to see Yamamoto. "What do you want idiot?" Greenish-blueish eyes stared at the boy who was holding his lip, a small tinkle of blood rolling down it.

Yamamoto laughed. "Well you did say that if someone confessed to you…" He paused for a second. "That you would punch them…."

"Get away from me you gay baseball idiot." Gokudera turned around and started to walk off, not wanting to associate with the idiot in front of him any longer. He could feel his intelligence being drained away from him as each second passed.

"Yes, I am Gay. I would really like it if you liked me too?" Yamamoto tilted his head phrasing it as a question.

"Here you go with your annoying questions again…." The 'storm' groaned as he walked at a steady pace. The stupid thing following him.

"I'll never ever bother you again." Yamamoto stated, still walking behind the silver haired hit man.

"Good." Gokudera yelled.

"If." Yamamoto added. His lip still a bit bloody, the bleeding was slowing down though.

"If I kill you. That's always an option, but then the tenth would be sad." Gokudera mumbled, ticked off, the stupid baseball player was going to probably ask something like: Why is the sky blue?

He just wanted him to disappear, to go away. He didn't want to hear that annoying voice or look at that stupid face.

"If." Yamamoto repeated, grabbing Gokudera's shoulders and turning him around.

_If you do my homework for a year._

_If you become president and make it law to marry inanimate objects._

_If you help me go to the moon. _

_If you teach me the alphabet. _

_If you eat ten beetles. _

Any of those would have been better than what came next.

"If you go on a date with me."


	3. Fine

A date.

Was he seriously being asked on a date, by Yamamoto Takeshi.

If it had been any other situation he would have downright refused him-but the whole 'leave you alone forever' thing was kind of tempting.

Better a couple hours with this idiot than the next couple of years, besides than he wouldn't have to worry about Yamamoto sneaking in to steal his position of being 'Juudaime's right hand man.'

The baseball idiot stared at him with eager brown eyes.

"Fine." Gokudera mumbled.

A wide 1000 watt grin spread across the Japanese boy's face. He was obviously eager with delight that he would finally be able to go on a date with Gokudera! Even if he had to strike a 'deal'….

"Oh and make sure you act like we're on a date." Yamamoto added. "Or it won't count."

Gokudera frowned. "What the hell?" How the heck were you supposed to 'act' like you were on a date. Did you have to look at each other a certain angle or something? There wasn't a guidebook for this stuff he didn't think anyway.

The black haired boy laughed that grin still plastered onto his face. Gokudera was really tempted to punch him again.

"I'll see you tonight than. How about we see a movie?" He asked.

"I don't care. But you have to pay." There was no way he was going to go on a 'forced' date and pay for himself. It just didn't work like that-besides he still had to pay the rent this month. You know how hard it was to pay the rent when you lived on your own and had to tackle school and a job?

The Rain Guardian laughed not surprised at all by Gokudera's reaction.

"I'll see you tonight than." The cheerful boy chimed.

"You said that twice idiot."

"That's because I'm looking forward to it."

_  
>Time passed and soon darkness overcame the town of Namimori. It seemed calm and quiet. But one citizen of this fair city was brimming with excitement. That boy was none other than Yamamoto Takeshi. Why was he so happy?<p>

Because tonight he was going on a date.

On the other side of the town-in the not so 'calm and quiet' part, a boy shared mixed feelings about the date. Unlike his temporal 'boyfriend' he was dreading it, and just wanting it to be done and over with.

He sat on his worn couch reading a book, his apartment wasn't the nicest but it was home right? Better than living on the streets right?

The plot was getting to the good part-where the one guy just revealed he was an alien to the other guy, but that guy ended up being an FBI agent who had captured Nessie himself. But it ended it up that the Loch Ness Monster was in fact an alien as well and not a dinosaur like everyone expected…..

The doorbell rang throughout the small apartment and Gokudera rolled his eyes. With a sigh, he folded the page he was on and got up. He would return to his adventures later.

He set his glasses on top the book and got up to get the door.

He slowly opened it, to reveal the stupid grinning idiot standing before him. "Are you ready?"

"No. Now go away."

"But we had a deal."

"Fine." Gokudera stepped out of his apartment and locked the door behind him.

"You even got dressed up for me huh? Hayato." The Rain Guardian raised an eyebrow, observing his 'date's' choice of clothing.

Black Skinny jeans, a million rings on his fingers, and a couple chains off his belt, his shirt was hidden by a baggy black hoodie. Simple, but it was well…Gokuderaish.

"Idiot. This is how I usually dress and don't call me by my first name." Gokudera scowled.

"My, my Gokudera, are you sure you aren't wearing those skinny jeans to show off those nice legs of yours?" Yamamoto teased.

Gokudera clenched his hand into a fist. "Shut up." He growled. This was going to be a long night.

"And you're wearing more chains off your belt than usual." Yamamoto poked fun again.

"Only the better to choke you with." The Storm Guardian threatened. His 'date' laughed and slung his arm around Gokudera's shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?" The silver haired boy exclaimed.

"We're on a date aren't we?" Yamamoto chuckled, whispering the words into his companion's ears.

Gokudera struggled to get away but the baseball's players grip was too strong. Finally he just gave up.

"What movie are we seeing? Something simple so you'll be able to keep up right." Gokudera insulted.

"Why that's a surprise Hayato-kun." Yamamoto teased with a huge grin on his face.

Note: Thank you all for the kind reviews! Next chapter the events of Gokudera and Yamamoto's 'date' will unfold!


	4. The Date

The 'couple' found them walking to their destination as the sun disappeared entirely taking its night rests. The moon hiding behind the clouds, refusing to come out and shed light on the two boys.

"Can you stop touching me!" Gokudera snapped, referring to the baseball players arms slung over his shoulder. It was like they were on a date or something….Oh wait.

"But…Gokudera. We're on a date aren't we?" Yamamoto pouted, sticking out his lower lip.

"So you're not only an idiot, you're a creep too." Gokudera growled. Yamamoto let go of Gokudera.

Relieved to have escaped the grip of the idiot, he allowed a sigh to escape his lips. His moment of bliss was short lived as he felt warmth overcome his hand.

"What!" Gokudera exclaimed, looking down at their intertwined fingers. The black haired boy just smiled. That stupid grin of his….

"Come on Gokudera. If you can survive this date, I won't bother you ever again!" Yamamoto begged, looking at the delinquent with those chocolate brown eyes of his. Darn, he looked just look one of those Labrador puppies.

"I never said I would ….hold hands with you." Gokudera hissed through clenched teeth. Gosh, what was wrong with the idiot, it wasn't normal for boys to go around and confess their love to other boys-let alone holds hands…

"Come Gokudera, It's not like there is anyone we know…Please?" He pleaded.

"Idiot." The 'storm' retorted. Though he sighed and finally gave in. Yamamoto beamed with victory. He was going to make this the best date ever-besides he might never be able to talk to his fellow Guardian anymore….A deal was a deal.

"We're not seeing some baseball movie are we?" Gokudera asked, raising an eyebrow. Seriously who the hell made movies about…something like baseball? It was the most boring thing in the world. Alien invasions were way cooler. He also didn't get how those sports movies managed to even make money-he also didn't get the people who went and saw them.

The moon finally peeked through the clouds. Little slivers of silver light shedding onto the silky strands of silver, Yamamoto caught a glance at the halo like light surrounding his 'date.'

_He looks just like an angel. _

"Idiot, the theatre is up ahead. Let go of my hand will you?" Gokudera mumbled along with some other unintelligent words.

_Well that wrecked the moment. _The baseball player mentally sighed. He dropped the delinquent's hand at request.

Gokudera immediately stuck his hands in his pockets-wishing he had brought hand sanitizer to get rid of the idiot's germs lurking on his hand-he might catch his idiocy.

The lights of the movie theatre soon illuminated the boy's faces- the black block letters stating the movies that were currently playing. A lot of the titles were unfamiliar to Gokudera. Well-looking up what movies were playing wasn't a hobby of his. Besides they never played any good movies anymore-just stuff about kids and their problems. He had enough problems himself, he didn't want to go see something about someone else's problems.

"Baseball idiot. What are we seeing you jock? It better be short." Gokudera groaned, his annoyance only growing as he looked at that stupid grin plastered to his 'date'.

"My, my Gokudera. I thought you liked seeing movies with your _boyfriend."_ The Japanese boy teased, enjoying the 'angel's' reaction.

The b-word lite the already short fuse of the Italian boy. "SHUT UP!" He yelled. "I'm not your effing boyfriend." Though of course he didn't effing, he said a much worse word than that. Yamamoto just laughed.

"Your so cute when your angry." Yamamoto grinned.

"SHUT UP! Don't call me cute!"

"Whatever you say _Hayato_."

"Don't call me by my first name either!"

The two stared at each other for a moment, and at the moment the moonlight just happened to shine again. Gosh, Gokudera sure looked…beautiful. The way the light lite up his perfect skin, the way it rested on his hair, the expression on his face making him look like one of God's fallen angels. Gosh, he looked so…screw beautiful. He looked so hot. All the baseball player wanted to do was perhaps…kiss him?

Though of course he didn't repeat his thoughts out loud, if he did he most likely wouldn't live to see tomorrow.

"Idiot. Are we going to see the movie or not?" Gokudera broke that perfect silence.

_Why do I love being insulted by you so much… _ Yamamoto smiled at his own thought. He didn't care how many times the Italian called him an idiot, just as long as he heard his voice. Gosh, he was hopelessly in love wasn't he…. Not that he minded.

He broke out of his peaceful train of thought, still memorized by the boy in front of him.

"Yep! I already pre-bought our tickets!" The baseball player cheerfully exclaimed, pulling out his wallet and taking out the tickets.

"Wow." Gokudera said, sarcasm evident in his voice. "I didn't know you had the capability of doing anything other than play baseball." The silver haired teen rolled his eyes.

Yamamoto laughed. "We're seeing Contagion." He exclaimed, it was the only thing out at the moment, that he dared even take Gokudera to see. Besides Gokudera was smart-didn't smart people like…smart things? A movie about a disease was considered smart wasn't it?

Gokudera raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Nah. I 'm kidding, we're seeing Operation X. It said si-fi on the website. You like that stuff right?" Yamamoto said eagerly hoping he got the choice right.

Gokudera had actually wanted to see that movie, though of course he didn't let the idiot have the feeling of victory.

"Eh it sounds ok." He rolled his eyes. Already walking into the theatre. Yamamoto grinned and followed.

Soon the two had gotten popcorn. (Yamamoto had paid of course) Of course he only got _one _medium popcorn and _one_ drink.

Gokudera had scowled as he saw his 'date' approach him with the snacks in hand. "If you want any, you have to share with me!" Yamamoto poked fun, giving an exaggerated wink in the process.

Gokudera gave a snort. "You're a…"

"What? Spit it out. Are you going to say handsome and awesome and great at sports?"

"No. Sorry my mind can't find a word to describe how stupid you are. Tch." He rolled his green-blue eyes and they finally found themselves sitting in the dark theatre. The movie started. Well technically not the actual movie but the previews.

Yamamoto would sneak glances at his companion whose eyes were intently set on the screen. That look of concentration just….fascinating. Oh god, he just loved the silver haired delinquent. Now only if he felt the same about him. Oh gosh the temptation to just touch that perfect hair of his, that perfect skin, to stare into those endless eyes, to kiss those perfect lips.  
>Gokudera glanced over to Yamamoto and caught his sight. "Why are you staring at me. Idiot. You look like such a creep. Pay attention to the mov-"<p>

He was cut off as Yamamoto gave into his temptation and his lips came slamming onto his. God, he was being kissed…

**Note: Thanks all so much for the reviews and encouragement! I got a lot more than I expected! Thank you all so much! I send you virtual hugs! I hope you are all enjoying ^^ **


	5. The Kiss

The silver haired delinquent's eyes widened in shock, why the hell was the stupid idiot…kissing him? Oh god, he was really going to get some disease now. Tomorrow he would wake up and an obsession with baseball. That was what happened right? Well Gokudera didn't go around reading books about _kissing…._

Oh god, his first kiss had been taken by the stupid…idiot. Anger swelled up inside the young boy, creating a chaotic storm with in him.

He pushed his 'date' away, and Yamamoto stared back with a hurt expression.

"What the hell were you doing?" Gokudera yelled, only to be 'hushed' by the people in front of him. He dropped the 'Eff you' a couple of times. Though of course he didn't say 'eff' he said something much worse. The stupid idiot didn't deserve to have any 'kind' words said to him. Not after a move like that…

"I kissed you." Yamamoto blinked his brown eyes, a bit confused. In his mind-the situation he had planned had turned out way better.

"I said you could take me on a date! I never said you could effing kiss me…" Gokudera hissed, silver brows furrowed in frustration.

"But…" Yamamoto protested.

"Don't give me that look. You pervert."

"But…" The Japanese boy blinked, his lips turned downward in a confused frown. For once he wasn't smiling. All he wanted was the perfect date-before he could never 'bother' his companion ever again.

Gokudera raised an eyebrow. _He's too stupid to even explain his own actions…How the hell am I going to explain this to the tenth? _

No, he didn't want to scar the tenth for life-by telling him what kind of creepy pervert had been his 'friend' all this time. That would make the tenth sad. He wouldn't tell anyone about this. No one. It wasn't exactly an accomplishment.

"_Hey guys! My first kiss was with this guy. It erased some of my intelligence." _Oh god. Gokudera had it all figured out: The idiot was trying to make him an idiot as well. Not going to happen. He would not catch that disease that…thing carried.

But yet again…If he were to be forever plunged into idiotdum, it should be more memorable right?

He shook his head. No way. There was no effing way in all of earth; he was going to let the idiot kiss him again.

Maybe….

"Gokudera." Yamamoto simply said. "We're supposed to be on a date right?" He didn't wait for a response from his temporary boyfriend. "You're supposed to kiss on dates, if we don't kiss, than technically it's not a real date-than I'll keep bothering you." Yamamoto explained, knowing of Gokudera's lack of knowledge in the 'relationship' area. He was pretty sure the silver haired boy didn't know much about romance. There was a slight sign of a threat in his voice.

_Wow. Where did he learn all those big words? Wow, some of them had more than four letters…_

Gokudera growled. _Well one kiss is worth freedom from the idiot? Even if I do catch some of his idiocy in the process…._

His closed his eyes as he thought.

Yamamoto felt his heart beating in his chest as he waited. The voices from the movie murmuring words he didn't bother to decode. Gokudera didn't understand. He didn't understand how much he loved him. How much… How the jealously would consume his being as he saw his crush conversing with anyone other than himself. How he loved seeing him and hearing his voice, even if he was insulting him.

Gokudera's eyes flickered open and Yamamoto was fascinated by them. He loved his eyes. Damn, he loved every little thing about the boy in front of him. The way his silver hair fell so perfect along his face. His husky voice… He wanted him. So bad.

"Fine. But this better be the best fucking kiss I'll ever have." Gokudera hissed, he couldn't believe he was actually allowing himself to be kissed by this…thing. It was for his freedom of never having to hear that annoying voice. That annoying voice and it's annoying questions ever again.

Yamamoto flashed a 1000 watt grin, and he felt like he could faint from happiness. Good thing they were sitting near the back of the theatre…

"Hurry up will you. Before I change my mind." Gokudera hissed through clenched teeth, trying (for once) not to disturb the people sitting in front of them.

Yamamoto slowly inched towards Gokudera, eyeing the 'prize' as he got close enough to feel the delinquent's hot breath on his lips. Finally their lips made contact as Yamamoto gave Gokudera a small peck. A tease you could say?

"What part of 'It better be the best effing kiss I'll ever have' do you not understand?" The Italian snapped. "That doesn't cut it. I thought even an idiot like you would know that."

Yamamoto couldn't help but smile. "Whatever you say, Hayato." He whispered, leaning closer to his 'date'.

The guardian of the storm met the rain guardian half way, as their lips met in a passionate embrace_ Why not? It's my first kiss might as well make the best of it? Besides after this is all over, I'll never have to deal with this idiot ever again._ Gokudera was surprised. Really surprised, he had never expected a kiss to well…be so good. He had also never expected the baseball idiot to be able to actually be able to make it(as he hated to say it) so magical.

Yamamoto was also surprised at the fact that Gokudera actually well….kissed him back. Maybe just maybe, maybe he just wasn't another 'baseball idiot' to the boy he loved so much…..His hands had somehow made their way up to the Storm Guardian's blushing cheeks. Oh gosh he was so hot. Yamamoto didn't want the moment to end, but after a while Gokudera pulled away. Ending their bliss.

The storyline of the movie they had long forgotten, and each line the actors said made little sense. There was a silence between the two.

_I can't believe…my first kiss went to that…idiot. _Though there wasn't any anger or regret in his thoughts. He didn't know why.

"What did you think?" Yamamoto asked. Raising an eyebrow, a grin plastered to his face. It took every ounce of his willpower to not reach over and run his hands through the soft silver hair of the boy.

"Of what?" Gokudera retorted, not sure what he was referring too.

"The kiss of course." Yamamoto chuckled, as if it were an obvious thing.

Gokudera's cheeks turned a light tint of pink-seriously who wouldn't blush after they just kissed someone?

"Who the hell asks that type of question?" He hissed.

"That doesn't answer my question…" Yamamoto raised an eyebrow, biting down on his lip.

Maybe, maybe for some magical reason maybe just maybe, Gokudera would have fallen in love with him? Not that a kiss could do that…Though he could dream couldn't he?

"Why the hell do you want to know?" Gokudera snapped. Seriously, what an idiot, who the hell asked a question like that. Oh wait, the baseball idiot did.

Oh gosh, now he had that idiot's germs all over him, he cringed at the thought, only to feel warmth. God, now the stupid idiot was touching his hand, he thought he could be all buddy buddy now that they just kissed? Though as he hated to admit the silver haired delinquent felt it deep inside him, he hadn't wanted that moment to end…but….

"You and your annoying questions." Gokudera rolled his green-blue eyes, for some reason not struggling under the idiots grip on his hand.

"Still doesn't answer my question." Yamamoto couldn't help but laugh, but his smile hid some of his worry. Oh god, he loved Gokudera Hayato more than anyone could imagine. He wanted him. Oh so badly.

"Fine I'll tell you…" Hayato started.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Yamamoto blinked, brown eyes reflecting what little light there was in the movie theatre. Gokudera blinked his blue-green eyes, along with a scowl that took over his lips. "Stop looking at me like that…"

Yamamoto blinked.

"It's creepy." Gokudera sighed.

"So what did you think?" Yamamoto pestered. Obviously not going to let this one slide, the boy inched closer towards his 'date', and looked directly into his eyes, his lips slightly parted.

The silver haired delinquent reached for the coke, the ONLY coke the stupid baseball idiot has decided to purchase and took a sip.

"Fine, than will you finally stop bugging me?" Gokudera hissed, when the hell was this whole thing going to be over? The movie was probably like 3 hours long…stupid bastard. He rolled his eyes, only to set them again on the eager looking Yamamoto. His hand on his seemed to have faded from his memory. But he felt the warmth, it was still there….

The baseball idiot smiled, and Gokudera wanted to wipe that stupid grin off his face.

"It made me really horny." Sarcasm was evident in the 'Storm's' voice.

"Really?"

"No. You're such an effing creep." Except of course he didn't say 'effing' he said something a lot worse, despite that young children were present in the theatre.

"Seriously, are you turning into Shamal?" Gokudera added.

"Gokudera." Yamamoto narrowed his eyes and leaned closer to his 'date'. "Tell me the truth." He whispered into his ear.

"I never knew you could use a word such as 'truth', can an idiot like you really understand the meaning?" Gokudera snapped.

"Fine." He sighed. Might as well get this done and over with, besides after this so called 'date' he wouldn't have to deal with him ever again.

"It was alright, nice, kind of. I guess." Gokudera said quietly, looking down at his feet, a small tint of pink creeping across his cheeks. His companion's lips spread into a huge grin.

"I liked your first response better." He laughed, he was happy. Maybe he actually did have a chance?

"I think part of what you said was true." The Rain Guardian added, laughter In his eyes.

"In your dreams." Gokudera snorted.

"Weren't you even slightly aroused?"

"You're such a pervert." The silver haired delinquent retorted, really tempted to choke the idiot to death, he did have those chains on his belt. He could easily kill this idiot right here right now, but then Tsuna would be sad….He didn't want to make the tenth sad or disappointed, that would mean he was a failure of a right hand man.

"How about now?" Yamamoto asked, a devilish grin on his face as he pressed his leg to Gokudera's.

"What the hell?" Gokudera questioned, though he didn't make an attempt to move.

Yamamoto's hand left Gokudera's and made its way to rest on his 'date's knee.

"How about now?" He teased.

Gokudera said another bad word. He growled.

Yamamoto leaned over again whispering in his `current boyfriend's 'ear ,

"By the way I backwashed in that drink…" `Yamamoto whispered, as he started to move his hand up Gokudera`s leg.

At that moment, the silver haired `Storm 'stood up and walked out of the theatre. The credits had just started rolling up on the screen.

Yamamoto was dumbfounded for a moment, blinking, before getting up and rushing out after him, knocking over someone`s popcorn in the process.

"I'm sorry!" The baseball player yelled, as he ran after the boy. "Gokudera, I shouldn`t have done those things…" He panted, as soon as he caught up with the Guardian of the Storm.

Gokudera just stared at him.

"Truth is,I really love you. You're smart, hot, cool, and I love everything about you, your voice, your hair, your face, the way you mouth off at the teachers, your hot temper, those rocking abs of yours…." The words came rushing out of Yamamoto`s mouth at superfast speed, as these might most likely be the last words he would ever get to say to the boy he loved so much.

Gokudera kept staring at him, raising an eyebrow.

"How the hell do you know that I work out? Have you been following me?" Gokudera questioned, his voice rising to a shout.

He sighed.

"Well you're hard to resist. You're just so…attractiv-"He was cut off, as Gokudera's lips came slamming down onto his. In a vicious but passionate embrace, Yamamoto didn't protest, he felt his heart beating so fast it might explode out of his chest. _Why did this mean? That perhaps his feelings were returned? _

**Author's Note: Sorry guys for the extremely late and crappy chapter. I'm running out of ideas…I really am- If you could make suggestions: much appreciated. Thanks for all the reviews and followers-I love you all! *hugs to everyone!* **


End file.
